


The Xander Of Beacon Hills

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he stays a virgin, Stiles is sure he's going to die, so he goes to the one person he knows won't refuse him or try to talk him out of it.  (This is NOT a happy fic, please read the Notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Xander Of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fullmoon Ficlet prompt: this will hurt, with spoilers for 3. 03. I had several ideas for the devirgining of Stiles but this one demanded to be written. It's NOT happy but it's not really dubcon or noncon because it WAS Stiles' choice. Kind of handwaved why he chose Peter over anyone else.

"You know," Peter said conversationally as if he didn't have two slick fingers in Stiles' tight ass, "I'm certain there are hundreds of teenage virgins in this town. It probably wouldn't be you."

"Not going to risk it," Stiles bit out through clenched teeth as pain blossomed when the fingers spread. "Supernatural crap comes after me all the time."

"So you're the Xander of Beacon Hills." A third finger pushed in and Stiles bit his lower lip until he tasted blood.

"Jesus," he panted, then frowned. "You watched Buffy?"

"I was in grad school. It was the thing to do." The three fingers formed a cone and pushed in and out at a quickening pace, leaving Stiles gasping and aching because this fucking hurt. "Do you want me to go slower?"

"Are you hot and bothered at all?" A glance over his shoulder showed him an erect, uncut cock arcing against a flat, muscular stomach, but Peter seemed completely composed.

"I'm a werewolf. We don't get hot and bothered, but it doesn't mean I won't enjoy this." His eyes gleamed predatorily.

Shuddering, Stiles buried his face back between his folded arms. "Just do it already."

"It's going to hurt."

"It already hurts. Jesus fuck," he wailed as the three fingers spread. "Why do gay guys like this?" He was panting and sweating and his erection from earlier touches was gone.

"Because of this," Peter crooned, rubbing one finger against Stiles' prostate, sending a bolt of pleasure up his spine and straight to his cock, making it stir again.

Another rub and he pushed his hips back helplessly. "Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck!"

Laughing Peter reached between Stiles' spread legs and unerringly found the exterior spot, pushing against it from both sides. Groaning in pleasure, his cock hardening and already leaking pre-cum, Stiles almost didn't care that the fingers inside him were still too much, too painful.

"I want you to come for me, Stiles," Peter murmured, leaning over him to nip at his earlobe. "This will be easier if you're relaxed." The hand not inside his body slid up the length of his cock, pumping it easily as the fingers inside twisted and spread. "I'm going to add a fourth."

"Noooo."

"Yes. You will take it."

"Fuck OW you," Stiles cursed as the fourth finger stretched his rim painfully, but with four inside they almost always touched his prostate and the pleasure became nearly unbearable. Sweating and shaking, he bucked into the hand pumping his cock and came with a yell.

Both hands slowed, easing him through the intense orgasm, and Stiles grunted, moaned and panted into his arms. As he came back to himself, he felt Peter slowly pull his fingers out of him and take his hips. Stiles made made a face at how stretched open and wet he felt.

"Gross."

A snort came from behind him and then the head of Peter's cock stretched the rim even more, pushing Stiles past pleasure into pain again. Digging his fingers into the pillow he buried sudden tears in it as well. Despite the orgasm and the preparation, it hurt, and he didn't really want it, not like this, not with...Peter.

He'd been desperate.

"So good," Peter crooned, thumbs caressing Stiles' hips as he pushed forward until their bodies met in a soft slap of flesh.

"Not a virgin anymore," Stiles stated, voice shaking uncontrollably.

The croon turned into a snort. "If you think I'm not going to finish this, you're the crazy one." Peter pulled his hips back and pushed forward again, harder, and Stiles grunted. "Now, I can take this slowly, make it good, even bring you off again, or I can just fuck you hard for five minutes and come."

Gritting his teeth, Stiles finally looked over his shoulder and glared as he bit out, "The latter."

"Such a pity." A hard slam of Peter's hips sent Stiles skittering forward on his shaking knees, and then a hand came around his shoulder, dragging him up until he flailed his hands down on the bed. The new position made the aching in his ass worse, and Peter used it for leverage as he started fucking hard.

It hurt, fuck it hurt, and Stiles bit back several curses, letting his pain out in groans and grunts, tears streaming down his cheeks. His fingers dug in hard to the bedding and he rocked with the fast pace of the thrusts, until suddenly Peter lifted one foot to the bed, rising higher, making his cock hit Stiles' prostate.

Another bolt of pleasure hit him and his cock twitched. Not sure if he wanted to enjoy this, Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and panted harshly.

Peter shifted his hand to Stiles' neck, pushing his head down in submission, before he leaned forward, pumping his hips frantically. Crying out in a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure, Stiles could only take the hard thrusts, his whole body shaking.

"You submit so beautifully." Peter's hand returned to his shoulder and his fangs scraped the nape of his neck. "I should drag you up by this lovely longer hair and bite you, make you mine."

"Can't turn me," Stiles grunted, trying to pull away from the claws biting into his shoulder.

"Can mark you as mine." Peter's deep growl sent shudders of fear through Stiles.

But his stupid, stubborn cock started to fill again because being fucked was starting to feel at least as good as it hurt, and he always got hard when sexy werewolves threatened him.

A near howl broke from Peter as he thrust harder and harder for a few moments before coming in spurts deep inside Stiles' ass.

"Gross," he muttered as he waited for Peter to stop thrusting. Finally, he pulled out, and Stiles slid to his belly. Landing on his half-erect dick, he winced, then turned on his side and winced again as he was leaking and sweaty and aching everywhere.

Peter swung off the bed and strolled easily across the floor to the bathroom, whistling. Fucking whistling.

But, damn the man had a great ass.

Conflicted, Stiles closed his eyes. At least he wouldn't die a virgin or because he was a virgin.

End


End file.
